


Living Is Easy With Her Close

by belivaird_st



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Feelings Realization, Female Friendship, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Daria can't stand being around her parents and wants to live with Jane. What if her feelings about it aren't temporary, but permanent?
Relationships: Daria Morgendorffer/Other(s), Jane Lane/Daria Morgendorffer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Living Is Easy With Her Close

**Author's Note:**

> My first Daria fic! Very happy with this. Love the show and all the characters! I would like to keep going with this, and hopefully I can add more chapters...

Daria sits up in bed one morning and hears her parents arguing sporadically downstairs. The Morgendorffers must be in the kitchen, because a plate shatters fatally on the linoleum floor with Helen wailing, _"Now look what you've done, Jake!"_ with her mournful sobbing coming soon afterwards. Jake has no self control and simply bellows out, _"Damnit, Helen! There you go blaming me for everything again!"_

Her parents' fallout, or whatever you want to call it, annoys the hell out of Daria and makes her throw a pillow across her dungeon of a room. Pulling the covers off to rise on her bulky socked feet, she heads for the bathroom, and wonders how well her sister made it through breakfast. Then Daria remembers that Quinn had slept over a friends' house last night. Was it at Stacy's, or Sandi's? She could never tell any of those wannabe clone-Barbies apart.

 _For once, Quinn, I wish I was in your shoes,_ Daria thinks to herself, sliding the plastic shower curtain aside to turn on both faucets. Twisting the metal knobs for the right temperature, she lets the hot steam rise and fog up the bathroom. She sets her round pair of glasses down on the porcelain sink and starts changing out of her pajamas.

The shower ends peacefully with no shouting match coming from downstairs. With a towel tied around her bare self, Daria stands in front of the medicine cabinet mirror and rinses out her dripping wet, auburn hair and thinks that maybe her parents ended up killing each other.

Did they actually put themselves out of their misery?

No. 

In the kitchen, Daria walks in and finds her sniffling mother bent over, sweeping up shards of a dinner plate her father presumably broke. Helen's blindsided with tears and does a lousy job with the broom and dust pan.

"Mom, I think you missed a few pieces over there by the fridge," Daria speaks dryly, finger pointing past the kitchen counter.

"Oh, hi, Daria," Helen sniffles, rising back up with the dustpan in her left hand. "I hope your father and I didn't disturb your slumber."

"I slept like a baby," Daria replies with full sarcasm. She looks around to find her father gone. "Did you ax-murder Dad and left him buried somewhere?"

"I'm in no mood for jokes, Daria," Helen blubbers away, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her magenta colored blazer. "Your father went out to run a few errands. The fresh air will do him some good."

 _To cool off that flaming hot head of his,_ Daria agrees, and moves to grab herself a bowl of cereal and milk. She sits herself at one end of the counter and digs right into her peanut butter flavored corn puffs.

\\\ ((0-0)) //

"I've decided to move in and live the rest of my life with you," Daria tells Jane the moment she's invited inside the Lane household right after spending her awkward breakfast with her mother. 

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?" Jane leads them into the living room and pulls a raspberry flavored candy cane off her dried up, dying Christmas tree. She hands it over to Daria, allowing her to stare and judge at the brown, dead branches.

"Still have your tree, I see."

"Trent kept last year's tree up until February. He wants to try beating the record for this year's."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Daria snorts.

"It's a game of his," Jane shrugs. "Back to what you were saying about moving in...?"

"My parents are digging me an early grave. They're fighting so much lately, It's no wonder Quinn doesn't spend her mornings with them anymore." Daria pauses to unwrap the candy cane and suck on the blue spiral curved top.

"They should do what my folks do when they're having a fallout." Jane glances over to the picture frame on the mantelpiece of Vincent and Amanda Lane. "Have sex and smoke a bowl. One can only suggest."

"Another can lose her appetite," Daria lowers the candy cane away from her blue stained lips.


End file.
